


Spider-Man Kisses (And A Little Lower, Too)

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Masturbation, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Peter wants to kiss Tony while hanging from his web. He may or may not go a little lower than originally planned.





	Spider-Man Kisses (And A Little Lower, Too)

Peter is a big ass dork, and he would 1,000% ask Tony to kiss him while he hangs upside down from one of his webs.

Tony would do it, because he never turns down his nerd of a boyfriend, nor could he resist those puppy dog eyes.

So Peter webs up to the ceiling of Tony’s lab, slides down on his web, and Tony walks up to kiss him. When Tony moves to back away, Peter makes a little noise and leans in to catch his lips again. And again. And soon, Tony’s fingers are tangled in Peter’s hair, his tongue halfway down his throat.

Tony smiles softly when Peter finally pulls away, breathing heavily. “Had enough yet?”

Peter shakes his head, sinking down a couple feet lower, until his face is lined up with Tony’s zipper. “Never enough.”

Tony watches Peter shuck his pants down his legs, groaning when Peter takes his soft cock into his mouth. His eyes flash up to Peter’s cock, hard in his jeans right in front of his face. “It’s so cute that you get hard when we make out.”

“Shut up.” Peter murmurs around Tony’s stiffening cock. Keeping himself stable on the web with one hand, he uses the other to hold Tony’s hip to give himself better leverage.

“I said it’s cute, don’t be mad.” Tony coos, unzipping Peter’s jeans and pulling his cock out. “You must /really/ like this, you’re already leaking for me.”

Peter whimpers quietly when Tony licks away the bead of precum that had formed at his slit. He does his best to focus on his task, taking Tony down as far as he can. The angle makes it easier to deep throat him, Tony’s cock easily squeezing past the tight ring of muscle that is Peter’s throat. Peter smirks triumphantly when his lips meet the base of Tony’s cock, and Tony curses above him.

“Shit, kid.” Tony groans, taking Peter’s cock in his hand. “Too good for me.”

Peter chokes around Tony’s cock when his cock disappears into his mouth. Tony was already able to easily take all of Peter’s length, but this position makes it easier for Tony to lathe his tongue over Peter’s head, and it is driving Peter nuts.

Tony holds Peter’s hips and he swirls his tongue around his cock, lazily rising and sinking over the hot flesh. If his mouth weren’t occupied, Tony might tease Peter for slowing his own movements, his attention leaving Tony’s cock and landing on the feeling of his mouth. Tony moves faster, enjoying the steady build of Peter’s little noises, until he feels cool air on the flesh of his cock.

“Fuck, fuck, Mr. Stark!”

Tony allows Peter’s come to shoot down his throat, the boy’s hips snatching violently.

Peter’s face is beet red, between being upside down and being embarrassed. “I’m sorry, that was really fast…”

Tony grabs Peter by the hair, stroking himself over Peter’s face. “You’re always fast. You know I love it.”

Peter licks his lips before he opens his mouth, ready for Tony to fuck his mouth. He is caught off guard when Tony doesn’t push into the heat of his mouth, instead continuing to jerk himself off, finally aiming himself into Peter’s mouth as he starts to come.

Tony snorts when Peter’s face twists up, come coating the roof of his mouth. He watches Peter lean his head back and spit his release onto the floor, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “That bad?”

“It tastes way worse without spit there.” Peter murmurs. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, Dum-E will clean it up.” Tony carefully grabs Peter and pulls him down from his place on the ceiling.


End file.
